marchofthelivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
About the game The world is crumbling and the dead are roaming, but a glimmer of hope remains. A safe place where humanity can start over, protected from the hell this world has become. This is your destination. Along the way you'll meet allies, defeat foes and battle through the infected. Manage your resources and make the tough decisions necessary to ensure the survival of your group. In this march for salvation, your choices matter. Characters In March of the Living, players control both the main protagonist (character whose death causes a "game over") as well as other survivors who can be found around the procedurally generated world. There are four main characters in all (or five, with DLC). To unlock each character, the previous character's storyline must be completed. Survival System Character stats are tracked by Health, Fatigue and Hunger bars. Character specific traits can affect individual stat values or decrease rate of fatigue and hunger. Players can find a multitude of items in the world, which have event-specific relevance. Inventory management is a fundamental task as each character has 6 item slots (Bullets and Food do not use item slots). Certain items are useful in Events. Event System Events are randomly generated as players traverse the world. Interactions within events are context sensitive and have multiple outcomes which are affected by character inventory as well as random probability. Events are branching and individual events affect endgame results. Choices during the game accumulate Karma, which affects some aspects of the ending a player receives. Combat System The combat system in March of the Living is simplified when compared to other FTL title and all actions take place in fixed sized road segments. The player controls characters in real time using either keyboard macros or interactions with the UI using a mouse. The player can also Pause the game to perform coordinated actions without any punishment. Player can only buffer one movement and attack option so the action segments can become very hectic. As the combat system is based on statistics, encounters can are fairly unpredictable. The pause mechanic allows for enemy kiting as well as other standard combat techniques. Enemy encounters can include a range of enemy classes and group sizes with encounters including over 6 simultaneous enemies. Weapons are divided into four groups: Melee, Pistols, Shotguns and Rifles. All weapons of a certain type share the same bullets and are benefited by the same character Traits. Characters weapon skill for each weapon class ranges from Novice to Intermediate and Expert and affects range from 0% to 10% increase in hit chance and head hit bonus. As bullets are relatively scarce and combat can be lethal, the game includes the standard Flee mechanic. Fleeing an encounter has negative repercussions and frequently players face loss after fleeing a fight event. Penalties range from item loss to party members being "nowhere to be seen", losing the team member as well as all items they have in their inventory. Genre March of the Living is a survival roguelike inspired by FTL and popular zombie fiction. Features * Manage a group of up to 6 survivors * Define your journey through over 160 unique events * A new procedurally generated game world on each play-through * Real time combat with the possibility to pause at any time * Over 80,000 words of quality writing * Trade for the supplies you need * Scavenge for goods in cities * Four starting characters to unlock * Adaptive music for an immersive experience * Windows & Mac OS X support